Konohagakure (Hōrai)
|Imagen = Konoha.png |Kanji = 木ノ葉隠れの里 |Rōmaji = Konohagakure no Sato |Fundador = Hashirama Senju |Co-fundador = Madara Uchiha |Nacion = |Bestias con Cola = Kurama |Kage = Hokage |Kages = Hashirama Senju Tobirama Senju Hiruzen Sarutobi Minato Namikaze Tsunade Kakashi Hatake Naruto Uzumaki }} Konohagakure (木ノ葉隠れの里, Konohagakure no Sato, literalmente significa "Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas", también conocida como "Aldea Oculta en las Hojas" o "Aldea Oculta de la Hoja") es la Aldea Oculta del País del Fuego. Como una de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas Ninja, Konoha tiene un Kage como su líder conocido como el Hokage. 'Historia' 'Fundación' thumb|[[Hashirama Senju (Hōrai)|Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha fundan Konoha]] Antes de la creación de las aldeas ninja, los ninjas estaban organizados en pequeños clanes mercenarios que eran contratados para la batalla. De los innumerables clanes ninja, el clan Uchiha y el clan Senju eran los más fuertes. Después de mucho derramamiento de sangre, el clan Senju le ofreció una tregua a los Uchiha. La cual aceptaron. Después de la alianza hicieron un pacto con El País del Fuego para hacer una aldea ninja. Los Senju, Uchiha, y otros clanes se unieron para crear Konoha. 'Lugares' Oficina del Hokage 'Clanes' Clan Senju Clan Uchiha Clan Hyūga 'Curiosidades' 'Habitantes' Hashirama Senju.png|Hashirama Senju 1% Hokage (Fallecido) 300px-TobiSenju.jpg|Tobirama Senju 2% Hokage (Fallecido) Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage.jpg|Hiruzen Sarutobi '''3% Hokage (Fallecido) Minato Jonin HD.png|Minato Namikaze 4% Hokage (Fallecido) Tsunade newshot.png|Tsunade 5% Hokage Hatake Kakashi.png|Kakashi Hatake 6% Hokage Naruto as the Seventh Hokage.png|Naruto Uzumaki 7% Hokage (Actual) Madara newshot.png|Madara Uchiha Candidato a Primer Hokage Orochimaru.png|Orochimaru Candidato a Cuarto Hokage Jiraiya HD.jpg|Jiraiya Candidato a Quinto Hokage Danzo Shimura HD.png|Danzō Shimura Candidato a Sexto Hokage Zorro Demonio.png|Kurama Adult Sasuke.png|Sasuke Uchiha Sakura (epilogue).png|Sakura Haruno Asuma Sarutobi.png|Asuma Sarutobi Choji im Epilog.png|Choji Akimichi Dan Katō.jpg|Dan Katō Shikaku Nara.png|Shikaku Nara Shikamaru Epilogo HD.png|Shikamaru Nara 400px-Fugaku Uchiha.jpg|Fugaku Uchiha Mikoto.jpg|Mikoto Uchiha Fuu Yamanaka.png|Fū Yamanaka Gaku Inuzuka.png|Gaku Inuzuka Hinoto.png|Gazeru Hamaki mimura.png|Hamaki Mimura Hiashi Hyūga.png|Hiashi Hyūga Hinata Hy ga (Parte IV).png|Hinata Hyūga Hizashi Hyūga.png|Hizashi Hyūga Homura2.png|Homura Mitokado Hoheto Anime.png|Hoheto Hyūga IrukasDad01.png|Ikkaku Umino Ino Final.png|Ino Yamanaka Kushina La Quinta Hokage.jpg|Kushina Uzumaki Neji 001.jpg|Neji Hyūga Shizune.png|Shizune Maito Gai apariencia.jpg|Maito Gai Yamato.png|Yamato Kurenai Yuhi788.jpg|Kurenai Yūhi Shibi Aburame.png|Shibi Aburame Rock Lee Final.png|Rock Lee Adult Kiba.png|Kiba Inuzuka Shino Aburame (Infobox - Parte IV Epílogo).PNG|Shino Aburame Sai Epilogo.png|Sai Tenten700.png|Tenten Yūgao Uzuki.jpg|Yūgao Uzuki Koharu0582.jpg|Koharu Utatane Konohamaru (epílogo).png|Konohamaru Sarutobi Unknown-02.png|Hanabi Hyūga Mirai Sarutobi (Shinobu no Kuronikuru).png|Mirai Sarutobi Padres de Konohamaru.png|Padre de Konohamaru Padres de Konohamaru.png|Madre de Konohamaru Iroha Hy ga.png|Iroha Hyūga IrukasMom01.png|Kohari Umino Riichi (ninja).png|Riichi Sensei de Kabuto.PNG|Sensei de Kabuto Suzaku Nara.png|Suzaku Nara Tatsuma Aburame.png|Tatsuma Aburame Tokuma Hy ga.png|Tokuma Hyūga Shisui Uchiha.png|Shisui Uchiha Padre de Kurenai.png|Shinku Yūhi Kagami-Uchiha.png|Kagami Uchiha Torifu Akimichi.png|Torifu Akimichi Sakumo Hatake.png|Sakumo Hatake UchihaItachi.png|Itachi Uchiha Biwako Sarutobi.png|Biwako Sarutobi Capitán ANBU.png|Capitán ANBU D t Akimichi.png|Dōtō Akimichi Nara Ensui.PNG|Ensui Nara Ebisu.png|Ebisu Hayate Gekko.jpg|Hayate Gekkō Inoichi Yamanaka Naruto.png|Inoichi Yamanaka Tsume Inuzuka1.jpg|Tsume Inuzuka Ibiki.png|Ibiki Morino Chouza Akimichi.png|Chōza Akimichi Mitarashi-anko2.jpg|Anko Mitarashi 300px-Genma.jpg|Genma Shiranu Aoba Y..png|Aoba Yamashiro Kō.png|Kō Hyūga Astronoma de Konoha.png|Astrónoma de Konoha H sh .PNG|Hōshō Maen Nara.png|Maen Nara Maruten Akimichi.png|Maruten Akimichi Santa Yamanaka.PNG|Santa Yamanaka Raido Namiashi.png|Raidō Namiashi Kumade Toriichi.png|Kumade Toriichi Iruko Umino.png|Iruka Umino Moegi(Epílogo).png|Moegi Udon (Epílogo).PNG|Udon Inuzuka Hana.jpg|Hana Inuzuka KotetsuHagane.jpg|Kotetsu Hagane 300px-Izumo.jpg|Izumo Kamizuki Daen Nara.png|Daen Nara Daikoku Funeno.PNG|Daikoku Funeno Dango Mitsuki.png|Dango Mitsuki Inabi.png|Inabi Uchiha Bekk .PNG|Bekkō Yajirobee.png|Yajirobee Iwana Akame.png|Iwana Akame Kabure Tokisuki.png|Kabure Tokisuki Kasuga Nara.png|Kasuga Nara Komugi Genin.png|Kokage Yanagikage Makaro Akimichi.png|Makaro Akimichi Mizuki.png|Mizuki Natsu Hyuga.png|Natsu Hyūga Oyone.png|Oyone Shiho.png|Shiho Shimon Hijiri.png|Shimon Hijiri Shinobu Mibu.png|Shinobu Mibu Sukui.png|Sukui Suzume.png|Suzume Tekka Uchiha HD.png|Tekka Uchiha Tonbo Tobitake.PNG|Tonbo Tobitake Yashiro Uchiha.PNG|Yashiro Uchiha Obito Uchiha.jpg|Obito Uchiha Rin.png|Rin Nohara Yoshino.jpg|Yoshino Nara Urushi (Guerra).png|Urushi Yakushi Ranka.png|Ranka Boruto Uzumaki HD.png|Boruto Uzumaki Sarada Anime.png|Sarada Uchiha Mitsuki (Visual).png|Mitsuki Shikadai Nara.png|Shikadai Nara Inojin Yamanaka.png|Inojin Yamanaka Ch ch Akimichi (Filme).png|Chōchō Akimichi Filho do Rock Lee no filme.png|Metal Lee Kabuto Yakushi HD.png|Kabuto Yakushi Yoroi Akad .png|Yoroi Akadō Misumi Tsurugi.png|Misumi Tsurugi Komugi.png|Komugi Gennai.png|Gennai Inaho2.png|Inaho Shibire2.png|Shibire Minoji2.jpg|Minoji Tanz .png|Tanzō Might Duy.png|Maito Dai Inomatsu.png|Inomatsu Jimei.png|Jimei Sukima.jpg|Sukima Nawaki.png|Nawaki Tobio.png|Tobio Tokara.png|Tokara Kizashi Haruno2.png|Kizashi Haruno Himawari Epílogo.PNG|Himawari Uzumaki ViejoHyuga.png|Viejo Hyūga Mebuki Haruno.png|Mebuki Haruno Taji.png|Taji Mito apariencia.png|Mito Uzumaki Shin mugshot.png|Shin 398328-hinata s family1.png|Madre de Hinata y Hanabi Teyaki Uchiha.png|Teyaki Uchiha Uruchi Uchiha.jpg|Uruchi Uchiha Choji's Mother.png|Madre de Chōji Abuela de Obito Uchiha.png|Abuela de Obito Hikaku Uchiha.png|Hikaku Uchiha Kit .png|Kitō Líder del Escuadrón de Criptoanálisis de Konoha.png|Mitoku Madre de Ino.png|Madre de Ino Mozuku 2.png|Mozuku Muta Aburame.PNG|Muta Aburame Naori.png|Naori Uchiha Naka Uchiha Adelanto.png|Naka Uchiha Rai Uchiha Adelanto.png|Rai Uchiha Non Yakushi.png|Nonō Yakushi Zaji.png|Zaji Yurika.png|Yurika Tamaki Adulta.png|Tamaki Takajo Torikai.png|Takajō Torikai Setsuna Uchiha.png|Setsuna Uchiha Gamabuntaa.jpg|Gamabunta Gamakichi Pequeño.png|Gamakichi Gamatatsu.jpg|Gamatatsu Gama Sennin.png|Gamamaru Fukasaku.png|Fukasaku Shima.png|Shima Gamahiro.png|Gamahiro Gamaken.png|Gamaken Gama.PNG|Gama Gerotora.png|Gerotora Kosuke.PNG|Kōsuke Gamaden HD.png|Gamaden Sapo sin Nombre.png|Gamatama Gamariki HD.png|Gamariki Manda HD.png|Manda Aoda invocado por Sasuke.png|Aoda Katsuyu.PNG|Katsuyu 300px-Enma.png|Enma Enkōō Pakkun.png|Pakkun Shiba.JPG|Shiba Bisuke.png|Bisuke Akino.PNG|Akino Guruko.png|Guruko Uhei.png|Ūhei Uurushi.jpg|Urushi Bull.png|Buru Ningame.png|Ningame Tonton1.png|Tonton Rikumaru.png|Rikumaru Akamaru parte II.jpg|Akamaru Kuromaru.png|Kuromaru Hana e Irmãos Haimaru.PNG|Tres Hermanos Haimaru Cuervo de Itachi en el anime.png|Cuervo de Itachi Baku.PNG|Baku Halcón de Sasuke Anime.png|Garuda Teuchi HD.png|Teuchi Ayame.png|Ayame Escultor de Piedra.png|Escultor de Piedra Asistente del Escultor.png|Asistente del Escultor de Piedra Matsu.png|Matsu Nishi.png|Nishi Viejo del Orfanato.png|Kanpu Keiri.png|Keiri Tamae.png|Tamae Tami.png|Tami Ibara.png|Ibara Tsubaki (mãe).png|Tsubaki Categoría:Aldeas